Girls
by revolution rae
Summary: Oneshot, Lloyd's POV. "They were talking about guys, and in the middle of a journey to save the world. Girls, I tell you."


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, place, etc, mentioned in this story. I don't own anything but the plot. I don't even own a _copy_ of the game! I play my sister's. How pathetic is that?**

**Anyway. Uh, this isn't my typical. But I was trying to be funny...sorry if it's boring...just about any pairing you can think of.**

* * *

We were sitting around the campfire in Tethe'alla. The four girls were whispering and giggling (Yeah, Presea too—it's a miracle, I know), Genis and Regal were cooking, and Zelos was watching the girls. Me, I was practicing sword fighting. Or at least, until I heard my name.

"—Lloyd, too." That was all I heard. It was Presea speaking, so I was really confused. I walked over and sat by Zelos.

"What are they—"

"Shh, they're talking about guys!" Sure enough, Zelos was right. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but there you have it.

Their faces were all illuminated by the fire, making it easy to see each expression, though we had to strain to hear some of their words. They _were_ talking about guys, and in the middle of a journey to save the world. Girls, I tell you.

"So, Raine. What do _you_ think of...Kratos?" Sheena said dramatically, causing all four of them to break out into laughter. Raine folded her arms, but failed to keep a stern face.

"Well...his hair _is_ rather...I'm not sure how to describe it," she said.

"Sexy?" Sheena supplied. Once again, they laughed. Raine blushed.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to put it." she muttered. Colette giggled.

"Yeah, I loved his cape!" she said. I gasped. Zelos elbowed me.

"They haven't gotten to us yet." he murmured.

"But they said my name!"

"They were talking about Kratos's hair."

"Ohhhhh."

"I regret that I have not seen Kratos." Presea said in her expressionless voice. The others giggled loudly. Regal glanced over and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, his eyes are _so_ intense!" Sheena said.

"Almost like Yuan's! Now _he's_ got some sexy hair." Raine said. I gaped. I'd never heard Raine say anything like that before.

"Oh, yeah, with the ponytail and everything! And he's strong, too." Sheena agreed.

"Yeah, guys with long hair look good." Colette said. Needless to say, they laughed again.

"What do you think of Yggdrassill, though?" Presea asked. "I did like his voice."

"Yeah, Yggdrassill is pretty hot. But the 'I'm going to take over the world to revive Martel' thing is kind of a turn-off." Sheena said, with a completely straight face. I couldn't believe my ears!

"I agree, Sheena. Did you notice he leaves his shirt open?" Raine inquired, giggling in a completely un-Professor-like way.

"Yes! I thought I was the only one who saw that!" Colette gasped. The four girls burst into loud peals of laughter. Genis looked at them this time, his gaze lingering on Presea.

"Ooh, and his hair!" Sheena said.

"It is very handsome." Presea said. I found it hard to keep from laughing at the contrast between her words and her monotone.

"No, Regal's hair is cute!" Colette said. "I'm telling you, guys with long hair look good!"

"Yeah, definitely. And his abs, they are so defined!" Sheena agreed. Zelos stiffened beside me. I shook my head. He thought he hid his feelings so well, but anyone could tell how much he liked Sheena. That is, anyone except Sheena herself.

"But the way he leaves his pants undone is irritating." Raine said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I can't stand that!" Colette exclaimed. Regal looked their way again.

"Zelos is pleasing to look at, despite his irritating comments." Presea said. Zelos sighed in contentment next to me.

"I know, and even though he pretends to not care, it's _obvious_ he likes you, Sheena," was Colette's next comment. Sheena blushed furiously.

"Nuh-uh, you guys, he just likes girls. I'm the only one he can't have, so he wants me."

"Admit it. You like him." Raine said, grinning.

"Well...maybe a bit..." Sheena said. The other three shrieked and began teasing her, breaking into a loud chorus of, "Oooh, Sheeeeena!" Sheena glared.

"Yeah, well, it's no secret that _you_ like Lloyd, Colette!" she said, trying to change the subject, probably. Colette giggled.

"Yeah, he's so sweet to me." she sighed. I grinned. She noticed! Then I listened again.

"I had a crush on him at first, but then I saw you two together. Anyway, he's _way_ too overprotective." Sheena said thoughtfully. Zelos elbowed me. I glared.

"Yeah, but I know that's just his way of being nice. Too bad we're just friends." Colette said sadly.

"I think Lloyd feels more for you than that." Presea said softly. "You're lucky."

"Genis likes you," protested Colette.

"Yes, but I feel much older than Genis..."

"He_ is _kinda cute, though, for a kid." Colette said.

"So...What do you think of Fake Genis, then, Colette? He _so_ liked you!" teased Raine. Zelos and I exchanged an incredulous look. Raine, teasing Colette, about a _guy_?

"Woah..." Zelos muttered.

"He did not, I was just nice to him!" Colette said indignantly, arms crossed.

Zelos snorted loudly. All four girls jumped and turned.

"Why, you stupid Chosen!" shouted Sheena.

"Lloyd!" Colette shrieked. Presea frowned, and Raine just stood up and looked threatening.

"Okay, Bud, time to run!"

Though we tried, we didn't run fast enough. Needless to say, we were intensely injured. Raine refused to heal us. We had to go beg Regal, who first laughed along with Genis, saying it was what we deserved. Yeah, Regal. Laughing.

Ever since then, I've stayed away from groups of girls laughing and talking. No need to repeat the experience when I've just finally stopped having nightmares of the pain I suffered.

Girls.


End file.
